1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for performing agent training support, by providing teaching material which can individually train an agent at a contacting center, using a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent contacting centers, under a background of an increase in the turnover rate, the liquidity of agent is high. Therefore, there is a demand to efficiently training agents to a high level of proficiency, at low cost. Consequently, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11(1999)-239220, technology is proposed where an agent with a high proficiency answers the telephone from a customer, while an agent with a low proficiency can listen to contents of the conversations on a telephone. By means of this proposed technology, while providing an answering service by an agent for a customer, at the same time training of an agent with a low proficiency can be performed.
However, in the technology of the aforementioned proposal, an agent with a low proficiency who is the target of the training must listen to the answer of the agent with a high proficiency, without any relation to whether the answering are those for which they are skilled or those for which they are not skilled. Therefore, it is not possible to train with emphasis on the contents of the answer for which the respective agents are unskilled, and hence the training efficiency is poor.
Consequently, the present invention takes into consideration the above conventional problems to provide technology to enable training with emphasis on the contents of the answer for which the respective agents are unskilled, to thereby enable efficient training of the agent.